


Beautiful

by suga_and_spice18



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Lee Taemin, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), References to Knotting, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_and_spice18/pseuds/suga_and_spice18
Summary: Mark was too beautiful.Taemin was more than sure their pups would be also.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Beautiful

Taemin watched him sleep. Beautiful, imperfect body sloping on the nearby pile of furs, forming mountains of finesse. If one were to tread closer, they would find a delicate hand resting upon an ever steadily swelling stomach. Comforting, feeling, adoring the life that lay beneath the tight skin. 

Taemin knew his mate hadn't been sleeping well, late bouts of sickness throwing him towards a bucket near their nest, where he diligently emptied his stomach of any sustenance deep into the night. It had been a struggle indeed getting the boy to keep anything down, food or water, medicine, whatever it may be he always lost it in the end. Their healer, Taeyong, had noted this was the worst bout of pregnancy sickness he'd ever seen, adding how important it was for his mate to gain weight. Mark was carrying their first litter, Taeyong had guessed three pups.

Taemin could only imagine what a struggle it must be, growing life inside oneself. It built a strong appreciation for Omega's, manifesting deep within everytime his gaze caught upon his Omega. Mark was young, only seventeen winters, quite a gap when compared to Taemin's twenty nine. Even still, this fact never bothered them, they were mates, lovers, the best of friends, family. 

There was no time to have thoughts of doubt. Especially with pups on the way. The sun was setting, casting orange and pink rays onto the youngers bare skin, painting him beautiful shades of light. Ever since they'd been mated, the Omega had stripped himself bare to sleep, only his lower undergarments remaining.

At first, Taemin had found it odd, but soon grew to love his mates soft skin pressed against his own. Especially now that he was pregnant. Taemin would lay behind the boy, arm thrown over his side to rest a palm against taught skin, feeling for any movement inside. Of course, the Alpha knew it was too early for anything of the sort, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope. 

Shuffling further into the den, Taemin made his way over to the sleeping boy, gently kneeling down beside him, careful not to jostle. Sweeping his fingers over a soft forehead, the Alpha moved raven colored strands out of Mark's face, fingertips kissing the skin below. A few days ago, Taemin had commented on how his skin seemed to glow, golden and iridescent. Even more so now, basked in the evening light, Mark seemed to be the sun himself. 

Leaning closer until his lips brushed the Omega's ear, Taemin placed a short kiss there, smiling against his hairline when the boy stirred.  
"Min, wake up, Love" 

"Mm, I told you not to call me that." Pulling a bear fur closer to his chin, the boy sighed in exasperation. Taemin loved to tease his mate, Mark's reactions were the best. Once, soon after their mating, the Alpha had crept up behind the boy while he was cooking a meal, grabbed his thin waist, drew a sharp curse word from him. 

Taemin had laughed so hard tears slid from his eyes, Mark however, thought he deserved a chasing and thumping with a spoon. The Omega had seemingly forgiven him later that night, if the way he'd practically begged for Taemin's knot said anything. 

"What's so funny?" Taemin smiled down at Mark, nuzzling closer to his neck, inhaling honeysuckle and apples. 

"Nothing, Love." 

"Are you making fun of me?" Mark pouted then, sticking out pink lips and sniffling. Taemin could never resist that look. Placing a gentle kiss against them, Taemin indulged his mate.

"Never." Whispering into Mark's mouth, Taemin molded against him, feeling small fingers tug at his blonde locks. Mark had always been interested in the Alpha's hair, whether it be braiding, running his hands through it when they kissed, or pulling when making love, the younger always seemed to be attached to his locks in some way. Taemin never minded, encouraged it in fact. 

The feeling of a mates touch calmed his inner self. Once the Alpha pulled away, Mark chased his lips, wrapping a leg around Taemin's waist and whining in earnest. Taemin chuckled, tracing down sharp cheekbones and pushing a thumb against now, cherry bitten lips.  
"Patience, Love. You must eat first." 

"I wanna eat you." Mark welcomed the thumb into his warm cavern, sucking on the digit seductively while staring through his eyelashes. Taemin couldn't help the twinge of arousal that echoed through his body. Ever since Mark had fallen pregnant, the boy had been insatiable when it came to sex, turning from his usual awkward, blushing mess to a regular Vixen.

"And you will have me, after I spoon feed you some of the soup Ten sent. How does that sound hmm?" Wrinkling his nose, Mark huffed in petty anger, letting the Alpha's finger fall from his mouth. Taemin shook his head in disbelief, this boy would be the death of him he was sure of it.

"Ten assured me this soup would help with your sickness, Taeyong assisted him in making it." Even still, Mark turned a nose up at the offer.

"They would be offended if you didn't try it, Love." 

"Come now, sit up while it's still warm." Taemin hoped mentioning their friends would guilt trip the younger into atleast eating a few spoonfuls. It scared the Alpha knowing Mark barely ate anything throughout the day. The coaxing seemed to work, for in a few moments the Omega begrudgingly pushed his body up, furs slipping down to reveal a full belly. 

Taemin could not help himself, extending a hand to carefully caress the mound, eyes wide with wonder. Mark's skin jumped under his touch and he observed the angry red stretch marks that glared back, trailing across the boys stomach like tiger stripes. It had taken many, many weeks for Taemin to convince his mate that these marks were beautiful, meant their pups were growing bigger and stronger. 

Sometimes, the Alpha noticed Mark staring at them, knew insecurities plagued the youngers mind in so many forms. Their mating was not an easy one. They weren't orignally from this pack, had travelled from the far North when their former Alpha had condemned their mating. He wanted Mark as his own Omega, hated Taemin's guts when Mark chose him instead, had been out to hurt them ever since. 

Mark was subjected to cruel words, attacked by other Omega's, outcast like a rogue. How many times had Taemin held his sobbing mate, rocked him to sleep, assuring him nothing was wrong with their mating or himself. Taemin had lost count, lost faith in their pack. They left without a second glance, stumbled upon Alpha Lucas and Alpha Baekhyun during their border patrol, were welcomed with open arms. 

Never once had Taemin found himself missing their former arrangement. Here was better, here they were loved, treated as pack, as family. Taemin wouldn't trade it for the world and he was sure Mark felt the same. Holding the spoon closer to his mates lips, Taemin fed the Omega who ate slowly and carefully, until nothing remained inside the bowl. 

Mark's hands rubbed his belly, patting it affectionately before turning bright eyes toward his Alpha. Taemin was proud, Mark hadn't eaten like that since before his pregnancy. 

"How do you feel?" 

"I feel... hungry." Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Taemin inquired further. 

"What do you want?" A pink tongue peeked out between the Omega's lips, tracing his lower lip and drawing Taemin's attention. Lazily, Mark's mouth curved into a smirk, fingers dancing up his Alpha's toned arm and brushing against the silvery mating mark. With a tug, he brought his mate closer until their lips brushed, staring deep into Taemin's eyes with a lustful gaze, whispering just what he wanted. 

"I want you." 

After a gentle round of love making, Mark was out cold, cheek resting on Taemin's chest, hair fanning out around him like a halo. Taemin's knot was still buried deep inside the boy, throbbing occassionally, showing no sign of rest. The Alpha admired his mate for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, not that he was complaining. Mark was too beautiful. Taemin was more than sure their pups would be also. 

Smiling to himself, Taemin pressed a kiss to Mark's head, drifting off to sleep with dreams of three pretty pups and his Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOHOO Idk where this came from😱 But here it isss! I honestly enjoyed writing this so much and hope you can find joy in it also.
> 
> I know I adged mark down quite a lot and Taemin up some but I did it on purpose cuz.... idk cuz i wanted to? That's not really a good reason but oh whale...😂
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged! I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
